


Unexpected Touch

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, could be friends could be more, implied injury, possible shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha holds Clint's hand. He notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, Avengers, Natasha Romanov/Clint Barton and this picture:](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/591828.html?thread=82649812#t82649812)_ http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2107/2042968045_a5ff191246.jpg

* * *

She was wearing his shirt the first time she took his hand.

He remembered that, remembered the feeling when her hand slipped into his. Her skin was softer than his, not callused even though she knew he was efficient at killing with her hands. That was why the moment stuck in his head. Natasha was the Black Widow. She didn't do physical comfort. She didn't touch without it being part of a mission.

Only she was touching him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze to say he would be okay, that she was there, that she cared.

No, that was going too far, but still...

She was holding his hand.

And it felt good.


End file.
